


My Dearest Macy

by thehallmonsters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehallmonsters/pseuds/thehallmonsters
Summary: Cas and Dean are granted their wish of a child after a young couple overdoses. With this little girl comes love, anger, and parental instincts beyond this world. When they get into a car accident and Dean is majorly injured, Cas has to navigate through parenthood alone. Will they overcome these trials and tribulations? Were our boys ready for parenthood in the first place?(Horrible summary and slow updates but I promise it'll be cute.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my lil story. The updates will be a little slow but I'll try to have a chapter each week. Enjoy!

Parent fic

"Dean are we ready for this?" They had filed for adoption ages ago, and now it seemed like they'd been waiting forever. Cas was ecstatic for the arrival of a kid. Dean a little less so. He was terrified of fucking it up. He promised himself that their hunting days were over because there was no way he'd be able to bring a kid into that. 

The waiting was agonizing. Cas had thought they were being denied simply for their sexuality and he was crushed for months. After the initial six months, the wait got a little more bearable. After a year, Dean mentioned painting the empty room and Cas immediately refused. "Dean you know it's bad luck to buy things for a baby before they even arrive." The empty room originally was used for when they fostered kids. 

Fostering was Cas's downfall. He always fell in love with the kids and begged Dean to adopt. Dean always had a reason as to why they shouldn't. Cas had an extremely hard time giving kids back. They were always around long enough for him to get them comfortable and feel loved ten years court would either adopt them out or give them to the original parent. Nothing hurt Cas more than seeing a kid go back to abusive parents and knowing he could do better. Apparently though, they were trusted enough to foster, just not adopt.

Cas was a social worker and he saw new cases everyday. Dean always told him to separate his feelings from his work but Cas was practically known for being defiant. Once they filed for adoption, the steady flow of kids seemed to slow. 

Around the two year mark Cas got a call. 

"Is this Castiel Winchester?"  
"Jen! Yes, this is he. Can I help you?"   
"Hey Cas. Good news."  
Cas heart beat a little faster. Jen was his associate at work. She was with the adoption agency and handled permanent placement of kids. He took a deep breath. "New foster kid for Dean and I?" She laughed. "Sorta. Although this ones a bit more permanent. We found one for you Cas." 

All the fears and panics Cas had experienced left his body in an instant. "Wait what?"  
"There's a little girl. She's eighteen months old, drug addict parents OD'd and there's no family to contact. Any other time I'd say foster but Cassie you gotta come see her. She's yours, I can tell. I've got her in SS care right now so the faster you get here, the faster we can fill the paperwork. Are you up for it?"

It was music to his ears. A sweet girl. His and Dean's. He nodded only until he realized she couldn't see it. "I'll be down in twenty." With that he hung up the phone and called Dean.

"Cassie what's up?"  
"Dean head to the Social Services office now." He spoke a mile a minute.  
"Cas slow down what's up?"  
"They have a kid for us Dean."  
He didn't quite understand yet. "Cas you always get foster kids by yourself, especially when it's a busy workday for me." 

Cas split into a grin. "No Dean. She's ours." He waited for the silence to be broken. "Holy shit I'll be there." 

Cas pulled up to the office, not seeing the Impala. He hopped out of his car and briskly walked over to the door. As soon as he reached the handle, the Impala pulled up haphazardly. Dean jumped out with no coordination and ran up to meet Cas. Dean gently kissed his husband. "Are we ready?" Cas looked up into Dean's green eyes. "Of course not. Nobody's ever ready but we're gonna be damn good parents."

The two men walked into the building. They were greeted by Jen. "Boys. This way." She led them down to the childcare facility. It was noon on a Wednesday afternoon. People filled the office as they walked by, some greeting Cas. When they reached the childcare facility, Cas saw a total of six kids all about the same age. Somehow he knew which one was theirs. Jen opened the door and Cas walked over to the small girl with bright blue eyes and dark curls. He looked to Jen and she nodded. He sat down slowly by the small girl. 

Dean stood in the door watching, frozen stiff with his nerves. Cas stuck his hand out gently towards her. "Hiya sweetie." She looked at him, eyes full of curiosity, and grabbed his hand. Jen said from the side, "Her name's Macy." Cas teared up slightly.

Before he even picked her up, Cas sat watching her. He knew from experience that overwhelming a kid recently placed in SS was a huge mistake. Granted she was young, she was probably shaken up horribly. Dean finally moved over beside Cas. "God she is beautiful." Cas looked at his husband adoringly. "Yeah she is."

They left with the small girl on Cas's hip. Jen handed Dean her case file before they left so they could see her past. The perks of being a social worker meant Cas avoided some of paperwork and denied access to these files.

Cas took Macy in his car and Dean drive back to work. "Hey Macy. I'm Cas. You're gonna come stay with me and my husband okay?" Macy looked up from her car seat and smiled. With kids of drug parents, you never knew how developed they were. Most eighteen month olds could sorta talk and usually walk. He didn't know how far along Macy was so it was safe to expect the silence. 

They got home and Cas unbuckled her quickly and with ease. "Alright I don't wanna overwhelm you so we're gonna take it slow yeah?" She smiled again. The two began walking up the steps when Mrs. Robins came outside. Mrs. Robins was the old neighbor lady who absolutely loved Dean.

"Castiel who is that beautiful little girl? Another foster kid?"  
Cas smiled at her. "No Mrs. Robins, Dean and I just adopted her."  
Mrs. Robins looked at him endearingly. "Well it's a good thing you two finally got one. I've been waiting for a young kid in this neighborhood for ages. You have a nice day now sweetie."

Cas moved along inside with Macy. "Okay Macy this is your new house. Do you wanna look around?" She nodded and her little curls bounced around. The two spent two hours slowly moving through the big house. Dean came home around 5 that night. Cas had set Macy on the counter and was having her help with dinner, not that she was doing much. 

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas's temple and moved to Macy. "Hi Macy Lacy Doo." De giggled. "There's a laugh. Wanna come upstairs with me and let Cas finish up dinner?" She once again, nodded her little head enthusiastically.

After a bath and a bedtime story, she conked out immediately. Cas and Dean hopped into the shower together. Dean slowly washed Cas's back. He kissed along his neck and pressed himself close. "You're a good man Castiel Winchester." Cas smiled and turned to kiss Dean. He hummed in appreciation. Dean rocked rhythmically against Cas. "Feels good." They continued on until the water cooled.

Dean sat in bed while Cas brushed his teeth. "You think she'll do okay here Cas?" He spit out his toothpaste. "I don't see why not. You worried?" Cas crawled into bed next to Dean. "No. I just want her happy."   
"I promise she will be." Cas said, flicking on the monitor. "Bed. Gotta shop tomorrow for new stuff." They kissed passionately and tenderly, to the start of a new family.


End file.
